Proma Drama
by pinkluhver11
Summary: Who will be Prom Queen, Massie or Alyssa, alpha of The A-Listers, the PC's rival clique.
1. Summary

Massie Block: Is a shoe in for prom queen, but will Alyssa, alpha of the A-Listers, the PC's rival clique win? What does Massie have up her sleeve.

Alicia Rivera: Is more excited for prom then a sale at Ralph Lauren, but when she gets there she'd rather be at a sale at the Gap.

Dylan Marvil: Is skinny and beautiful. But what happens when she goes to Suntastic and comes out redder than her D&G ruby red clutch.

Kristen Gregory: is more pumped for prom than the championship soccer game, but what happens when her strict mother sets her curfew for 10:30.

Claire Lyons: her dress is looking gorgeous until her mom throws it in the wash, on high. Now Claire's dress looks like could fit Bean.

Sorry for short descriptions, I don't want to give too much away. =]


	2. Clashing Colors

Chapter 1

The Block Estate

GLU Headquarters

Friday, May 16th

10:30 P.M.

**I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE!**

"I can't believe prom is next Saturday." Alicia said trying out her third option for lipstick for prom.

"I know it's so close." Dylan said trying to decide which up do looked better.

"What time is Maria coming tomorrow?" Claire asked. "I can't wait for her to bring us the limited edition prom dresses."

"Oh, that reminds me, I have to text Derrington and ask him what color tie he's wearing so I know what color dress to get." Massie said reaching for her jewel-encrusted iPhone.

**Massie:** hey i have a question

**Derrington:** ok?

**Massie:** what color tie r u wearing for prom.

**Derrington:** idk i guess blue

**Massie:** k thanx

**Derrington:** welcome. nite block

**Massie:** nite derrick

Massie smiled after their conversation and thought how lucky she was to have the perfect boyfriend, how smart, athletic, funny, cari-. Massie's thoughts were interrupted by Alicia's voice.

"So what did he say?" Alicia asked for the fourth time.

"Oh, blue." Massie responded as she snapped back into reality.

"Why did you have to ask him what color tie he was wearing?" Claire asked innocently.

"Because I didn't want the color of my dress to clash with the color of his tie." Massie said, her voice oozing with duh.

"Guys, I'm exhausted from soccer practice." Kristen said yawning. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

"We all should so we can focus on getting the perfect dress for prom." Massie said.

"Yeah, my parents gave me 250 dollars for my prom dress." Claire said excitedly.

All of the girls snickered. "Um, yeah, I'll help pay for your dress Claire." Massie said.

"Why, do you think the dresses will be more than that?" Claire asked.

"A little." Massie lied. Limited edition prom dresses are about 1,000 dollars each.

"Alright, g'night." Massie said shutting off the lights


	3. Limited Edition

The Block Estate

Living Room

Saturday, May 17th

11:30 A.M.

The doorbell rang at 11:30 sharp. Inez answered the door and led Maria with her two assistants into the living room. Each girl was rolling two racks of colorful prom dresses.

"Hello ladies." Maria said entering the room. Maria was Barney's head manager and she definitely looked the part of a manager in a gray DKNY vest and trouser ensemble.

"Okay so let's get started." Maria declared. "I have separated the racks into color." Rack one is red and pink, rack two is yellow and orange, rack three is green and blue, rack four is black and purple, and rack four is gold and silver. We have the following brands: D&G, Versace, Chanel, BCBG, Christian Dior, DKNY, Marc by Marc Jacobs, and

Alice+ Olivia."

When Maria finished talking Massie, Alicia, and Dylan started grabbing dresses like crazy. Claire and Kristen looked at each price tag and then walked away from the dress. Massie saw what Kristen and Claire were doing and said to them "Buy which ever dress you like, early graduation gift." Claire and Kristen both looked at each other and started to grab dresses to try on. After hours of trying on they all picked out the perfect dress. Massie picked out a D&G strapless silver dress that was mid-thigh and made her eyes pop. Alicia picked out Christian Dior gold tank dress that was right above the knee and it brought out her caramel colored skin. Dylan picked out a blue halter dress that was right above the knee. Kristen chose a red dress that brought out her new blonde highlights. Claire chose a green Marc by Marc Jacobs strapless dress.

"Thank you so much Maria." Massie said giving her an air kiss as Maria left.

As all the girls began to relax after an exhausting afternoon Alicia gasped "Ehmagawd Massie, what time is it?"

"5:30. Why?" Massie asked closing her eyes.

"OurSuntasticappointmentsareat6andwithallthetrafficIdon'tthinkwe'llmakeit." Alicia said in one breath.

"Okay relax we'll make it. We all already have our bathing suits on underneath our clothes." Massie was calm on the outside but a wreck on the inside how could she forget their Suntastic appointments? "I'm calling Isaac now." Massie stated. "Hey Isaac come to the front door, we'll be out there in a minute." Massie said.

And with that the girls power walked to the door and into the Range Rover.


	4. Pampered

Suntastic

Saturday, May 17th

5:59 P.M.

"Ehmagawd we made it." Alicia said gasping for air.

"Finally now we can relax." Dylan said collapsing into a chair.

"Why did it matter if we were a little late." Claire asked.

"Because Kuh-laire," Massie said drily "Suntastic will cancel your appointment if you're even one minute late."

"Oh." Claire responded.

"Hello ladies." Laura, the tanning assistant said. "Who's going first?"

"I am." Kristen said taking off her orange puma hoodie to reveal a red strapless bikini.

Ten minutes later Kristen came out of the tanning bed to reveal her newly tanned skin.

"I'm next." Alicia responded putting down the latest issue of Vogue. When Alicia came out she looked a shade darker than before.

"My turn." Claire said putting her hair up in a messy bun. When Claire came out she looked like she did when Massie first met her, sun-kissed by the Florida sun.

Massie didn't say anything she just stood up with authority and headed toward the tanning bed. When Massie was finished she looked ah-mazing. The tan brought out the caramel highlights in the hair and it make her eyes sparkle.

"Last but not least." Dylan said. "When Dylan hopped out of the bed she looked down at her legs and screamed. The PC came running.

"Eh."

"Ma."

"Gawd."

Dylan looked as red as her pamper(red) lipstick, or redder.

"Ehmagawd,, Ehmagawd, Ehmagawd, what am I going to do?" Dylan said pacing back and forth.

"Dylan, relax." Massie said grabbing her arm to stop her from hysterically pacing. "We'll go to my house and you can put on some Sun Be Gone and hopefully it will take some of the redness out, okay?"

"Okay." Dylan said.

The PC got dressed and walked to the Range Rover.

"Hello girls. Dylan what happened." Isaac asked, concerned.

"Too much tan, but I'll be okay, can you just hurry to Massie's house?" Dylan asked.

"Right away." Isaac said as he got into the drivers seat, and with that the were off.

When they got to Massie's house the PC went straight up to Massie's room.

"Here." Massie said giving the bottle of Sun Be Gone to Dylan.

Dylan applied the lotion to her body. After waiting an hour her sun burn still wasn't gone.

"What am I going to do?' Dylan said warily.

"I'm sure it will go away soon." Massie said.

"It's getting late, I've got to go home." Kristen said reaching in her bag for her car keys.

"I should go home too." Dylan said unlocking her Cadillac Escalade.

"If everyone's leaving I might as well go too." Alicia said.

"I'm going home too." Claire said.

"Bye Mass." They all said in unison.

Massie went up to her room, put on her silk boy shorts and lacey cami and went right to sleep.


	5. Texts

I DO NOT OWN THE CLIQUE!

Westchester, NY

Sunday, May 18th

12:00 P.M.

(PC text conversation)

**Dylan:** sun burn still hasn't gone away!

**Massie:** still?

**Alicia:** did you apply some more sun be gone?

**Dylan:** yeah & its still nawt working

**Kristen:** is there anything we can do?

**Claire:** yeah anything?

**Dylan:** u guys cant do anything = ( im going to look like a tomato in the pictures

**Massie:** No ur not well fix this by Friday, just relax. Well talk bout it more at lunch tom. I gtg, bye

They all said there goodbyes then went on with their day.

*sorry it was just text messages, want to record everyday before prom!*


	6. The Plan

OCDHS

Monday, May 19th

8:50 A.M.

The PC was gossiping by there lockers when the alpha of the A-Listers, Alyssa bumped into Massie. The A-Listers were the PC's rival clique.

"Oops, sorry." Alyssa said with the rest of The A-Listers behind her. "Oh wait, queens don't apologize."

"Alyssa, you have a better chance at see god then becoming prom queen." Massie said coolly with her hands on her hips.

"You don't want to start a fight with _me,_ Block." Alyssa said quickly.

Massie didn't say anything, she just stared down Alyssa until she said "C'mon girls, let's go."

When they walked away Massie said "I have a plan to make sure Alyssa never gets that crown on her head."

"I love it already." Alicia said.

.....French.

When Massie walked into French, two of the A-Listers, Aimee and Ally stopped their talking and glared at Massie. The first phase of Massie plan was to be sickly sweet to all of The A-Listers.

"Hey guys, how's it going." Massie said using her 'I'm a good girl voice'.

"Good." Aimee and Ally said in unison.

"I am just so excited for Prom on Saturday." Massie said cheerfully.

"Us too." Ally said, forgetting that they are rivals.

"Bonjour classe, today we are going to learn some adjectives." Mrs. Dowell said.

After, the word learn, Massie started on phase two of her plan.

**Massie:** hey

**Derrington:** hey block

**Massie:** can u do me the biggest favor in the whole entire world?

**Derrington:** sure wat is it?

**Massie:** can u help me make sure im crowned prom queen.

**Derrington:** will u help me be prom king?

**Massie:** sure who r u running against?

**Derrington:** Tyler Woodsley.

Tyler was Briarwood's Lacrosse captain and the Briarwood soccer team's rival.

**Massie: ull definitely be prom king if ur running against tyler**

**Derrington: and ur sure to be the prom queen**

**Massie:but i want 2 b definite**

**Derrington: ok wat do u want me 2 do?**

**Massie: k on thurs. I want u 2......... and on fri. I want 2……………..**

......

The PC was seated at table 1.(their new table in high school)

"Guys, were working on phase three." Massie said to the PC.

"Hey Alyssa, come sit over here." Massie said to Alyssa who was at the register paying for her lunch.

All of The A-Listers pushed a table next to the PC and sat down.

"How are you guys?" Alicia asked sweetly.

"I don't know what you're trying to do but it's not going to work." Alyssa said.

"We're not trying to do anything." Dylan said.

"We just want to get to know you better." Kristen said.

"I think we could be great friends." Claire said.

"I know what we should do to get to know each other, play truth or dare." Massie said this like it was just coming to her now, but she had been planning this all day.

"Alright." Alyssa agreed.

"Alyssa, truth or dare." Massie asked.

"Uh, truth." Alyssa responded.

"Kay, there was rumor that you can't sing. Is it that true?" Massie asked.

"Yeah totally, I can't hold a note." Alyssa said. Alyssa was telling the truth. She thought she was going to have to lie if they asked her a difficult question, but they can't get any dirt about her from this question.

"Okay, Massie, truth or dare?" Alyssa asked.

"Dare." Massie responded.

"I dare you to tell us one of your deepest darkest secrets." Alyssa said grinning smugly.

"Ok, I used to like Chris Abeley." Massie said.

"Okay." No! Alyssa thought, that's not a good enough secret, practically no dirt at all.

"I want to ask somebody something now." said Adrienne, one of the A-Listers. "Dylan, how much did your mother's plastic surgery cost?"

"Twenty grand." Dylan replied like she gets that question every day, which she kind of does.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg

The bell rang meaning that lunch was over.

"This was a lot of fun. We'll have to do this again sometime." Massie said pushing in her chair.

"Yeah." Responded The A-Listers.

*didn't want to give away the plan in the text message*


	7. 250 Dollar Budget

Guest House

Tuesday, May 20th

8:30 P.M.

"Claire, your dress should be dry, go and get it so I can iron it." Claire mom, Judie said while folding laundry.

"Alright." Claire responded headed toward the laundry room. Claire opened the dryer and screamed. Judie came running to see what was the matter.

"Claire, what's all the yelling about, I was in the middle of folding-" Judie was cut off when she saw the shrunken dress in Claire's hands.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry, I guess I dried it too long. It's just that that material wouldn't dry and-" Judie was cut off again by Claire sobs.

"It was the perfect dress and now it's ruined." Claire said in between sobs.

"It's okay honey, we'll buy you a new dress at the same amount." Judie said.

"Really?" Claire asked wiping her tears.

"Yes. Now I know Massie paid for most of the dress, but how much did it cost?"

"700 dollars." Claire said and began crying again because she knew her parents could never afford a 700 dollar dress and she couldn't ask Massie for more money. She had already given Claire so much.

"Claire, I don't think we can afford a dress that costs that much, but we can certainly buy a 250 dollar dress." Judie said getting a tissue for Claire.

"I guess that okay." Claire said drying her eyes with the tissue. What was Claire supposed to say, no that wont do?

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Claire said. Claire dropped the doll sized dress on the laundry room floor and headed upstairs.

**Claire:** EMERGENCY!

**Massie:** what???

**Claire:** my mom washed my dress 2 long & it shrunk. it could fit bean.

**Massie:** is there anything i can do wat r u gonna do 4 a dress now?

**Claire:** no theres nothing u can do now & my moms gonna buy me a new dress.

**Massie:** that's good, rite?

**Claire:** not really im on a budget of 250$

**Massie:** oh well I can pay for some

**Claire:** no uve already given me so much

**Massie:** r u sure

Claire sighed and wrote: im sure gnite

**Massie:** gnite

*I think 250 dollars is a lot for a prom dress, so please don't say I'm making 250 dollars sound like a penny, the PC probably thinks that way, and I'm writing about the PC. Please don't get mad = ]*


	8. 10:30 PM

Range Rover

Wednesday, May 21st

7:55 A.M.

Kristen jumped opened the door and took her seat in the Range Rover next to Dylan.

"Guys, I have some bad news." Kristen said.

"What?" The PC said in unison.

"My curfew for prom is…10:30." Kristen said

"P.M.?" Dylan asked.

Kristen nodded her head yes.

"But the prom gets done at 10 and we have Derrington's after-party until 12:00." Alicia said.

"Even Kuh-laire's curfew isn't until 12, no offense." Massie said.

"None taken." Claire responded.

"What am I going to do?" Kristen asked.

"What if you promise to call her every hour? Every half hour if you have to." Dylan suggested.

"I could ask her." Kristen said her voice becoming more clear. "Yeah, that might work. Thanks Dylan."

"You're welcome." Dylan responded as she added an extra coat of lipgloss to her already shiny lips.

"Okay, we're here." Isaac announced.

"Okay, were walking to the chorus of Evacuate the Dance Floor by Cascada." Massie announced.

Massie threw the door open and the PC got into formation.

"Ah-five, six, seven, eight." Massie counted.

_Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cos it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Mister DJ let the music take me underground_

*sorry for the short chapter. I want to get to the real drama.*


End file.
